The Dragon Slayer's Guardian Angel
by JessiRoad
Summary: Aliza is back and she is on her misson for the extinction of the dragons but what happens when Angel comes back into the picture? Will she give up her quest for something she never truely believed in, like Soul Mates. Sequel to All Hell Breaks Loose
1. Chapter 1

_**Here is the sequel to All Hell Breaks Loose. I hope you enjoy it. the first part is the epilouge to the original fanfic incase you need to catch up on what happened last. Then it is the prolouge or chapter 1 to my newest Fanfic/ continuation.**_

_**-Thankz JessiRoad**_

_**Me+ owns NWS= hell no *sigh***_

* * *

><p>All hell breaks loose….<p>

**Chapter17:**

The Black rose was the newest branch of Black iris clubs. This one though had a no human policy and you were only allowed in if you had a shape shifter among you thus bringing Keller. There was a black rose on the door and two huge bouncers in front of the door. The girl walked up to them. The taller of the two examined the girls and Sniffed in Keller's direction noting her shape shifter smell. They let the girls in. The music got louder as you got closer to the dj. Aliza already had a slight head ache when she stepped inside the door. People were dancing and the girls took in their surroundings. There weren't any window but there were two doors both leading to offices most likely. There were three Dragons there. One was a platinum blonde with midnight blue eyes. He was dancing with a witch most likely a Harmon. The next one had black hair that came to his shoulders. Hi bangs covered his most likely black eyes. The third was at the bar; he had brown hair and matching brown eyes. And he wore a black fedora and matching black outfit; his shirt fitting snugly enough to show off his abs. He was seductively eyeing Aliza and she knew that she had found her victim.

She gave him an even worse seductive glare. She walked in his direction and that's exactly what he wanted. When she was almost right in front of him she walked away and toward the dance floor. She looked over her shoulder at him to see him smirk and follow her lead. She was a natural and notorious seductress. It was one of her many talents. She liked being a tease when it came to this. The other girls hung out and acted like they were having a good time for the sake of the mission.

After five more songs Aliza had the Dragon's fedora on her head and had his hand in hers. She led him to the bar and they both ordered vodka. He had his hands wrapped around her waist. And they were conversing very flirtatiously.

"So… Angel?" He asked. That was the name she had given him.

"Yes, Xavier?" She said innocently as she leaned into him.

"How come I haven't seen you here before?" He whispered in her ear.

"I used to live in Boston and just moved here for my dad's company." She said as she took a sip from her cup. She knew she couldn't get drunk but she had to put on the show. She turned around in his arms and smashed her lips to his. He responded quickly by pulling her tightly against him. His lips moved down her neck as he bit and sucked her smooth skin.

"Let's get out of here." He whispered to her. She just bit her lip and went along with him as he led her out of the club. She met the eyes of Jez, Rashel, and Keller whom all nodded. They knew what to do next. They were her back up and they had to leave discretely. They did just that and followed the 'couple.' They ended up at a motel and Xavier bought a one nighter. When the door was closed behind Aliza he slammed her against the door and brought his lips to hers. He was a good kisser. Aliza had to admit that to herself. But this wasn't going to go as far as he was hoping. He pulled her into his arms and dropped her on the bed. She smiled up at him as he took off his shirt and came down on top of her.

He pressed all of his weight on her and she was strong enough to hold it. But that wasn't how it was going to go down. She rolled over on top of him and straddled his hips. She dragged her hands down his chest and he growled at her. She had dominance and that is the way she like it, no matter what it was she had to have dominance and especially in this case. She then paralyzed him with her mind. He looked scared for a moment but then his glare was full of anger.

"This is the game you like to play?" He growled. As long as he was paralyzed he couldn't shift so he was defenseless.

"I don't like to play games. I like to get straight to the point thus this." She said as she pulled out the knife from her boot.

"Who are you?"

"The name's the 'Bloody Rose' I don't know if you've heard about me but you should catch on quick." She pushed his bangs away from the four horns on his head. She took them in hand and cut the skin around them and snapped them off. He screamed. _But of course no one will care since this just happens to be a whore house_, she thought to him. His eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen. She took the knife and slight his throat and the blood and life drained out of him. She went to the bathroom and washed her hands making sure not to leave any prints. She took the rose out of the secret pocket in her jacket and dipped it in Xavier's blood. She put it in his hand and put it across his chest. She hid the four horns in her pocket and left to meet the girls in the alley behind the motel. They were looking to her for an answer and she shook her head. They looked surprised so she smirked and showed them the horns. They all laughed as they went home.

Aliza Redfern was no more. She was now the Bloody Rose and she was a Dragon Slayer. No it's more like she is THE Dragon Slayer. In the next week she killed 12 more dragons and she was now also a notorious Dragon Slayer but only the girls knew her secret identity. She was now addicted to killing the dragons to help Circle Daybreak and also to get revenge on her own part. But could anyone stop her? Even her Guardian ANGEL?

* * *

><p><em><strong>And here is the first chapter Prolouge. i hope you enjoy and please R&R. Thankz to all of my old friends i hope you like what it says!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Dragon Slayer's Guardian Angel….<strong>_

_**Prologue:**_

He hadn't seen her in a month and it was eating away at him. He was meant to be with her forever and she just left him when he needed her most. Demonio keeps reminding him that she doesn't believe in Soul Mates. He kept the note she had left for him that day it read,

**_Dear… Angel_**

**_ I'm sorry I'm done. There is too much danger following my every step. I need to be somewhere with more people willing to help. You need to find a new hide away to stay at since they found it so easily. But soon Dragons will be extinct so you don't have to worry about them anymore. I might not see you again so….. Um' well Good Bye… I guess._**

**_-Aliza_**

He missed her so and he was so far away from her. He didn't know how she was or how she was feeling. Every once and a while Thierry would call to inform him of a mission and he'd ask about her. The only information he got was that she was alive and she didn't stay in any place for too long.

His missions weren't very important to him anymore. He went and rescued supernaturals who were in trouble but his mind never stayed off of Aliza too long but mostly since he was saving those who fell in love with humans. He missed her with all his heart so when the day came that he saw her on the streets of Atlanta Georgia he almost fell unconscious.

Aliza was in search of the last three dragons in the Georgia area. She didn't know that the newest headquarters for the Eyes was now located in the capital. She was headed to a Black Iris club. She had changed over the past month. Her hair was to her waist and she became more in tuned with her old and newer powers. She could make you see, think, feel, or hear anything she wanted and she was using them only for the sake of her mission. She had various bright red highlights in her mouse brown hair. She went by the name of Celeste and she changed her eyes to appear black.

She still dressed in Skinny Jeans, tank tops, and her Dragon horn jewelry. But she got a different leather jacket that was more of a motorcycle-fit and new high heel ankle boots. She also had her scars under glamour. She was headed to the club since that is where she found most of them. They either came to her or she came to them. And this was the time when she had to do the work. She walked down an abandoned street after night fall. She hadn't had any luck on finding the Dragon but a bunch of vamps and other Night World Citizens tried to pick her up. She brushed them off and got envious looks from some of the girls. She had a terrible night and had to kill some dude who tried to rape her. She was on her way back to the Circle Daybreak center in Atlanta when she felt something. It was a pulling feeling. It made her stomach lurch. She was about to retch up the blood of the sleaze bag she drank when she heard her name being called. And no it wasn't Celeste. It was her real name. The name that could get her killed at any given second.

She ducked into a pitch black alley way and heard footsteps. She closed her eyes willing herself not to make a sound as the person was almost right in front of her and was still calling her name. She gave into her predatory instinct and pounced on the person. Only when she looked down into his eyes and felt the electrifying sensation when he touched her cheek did she udder a sound.

"Angel?"

"Aliza." He said with a sigh as he reached up to her and pulled her lips to meet his. And for once in a long time they both felt safe and complete. That is until….

Buzz…

Buzz…

Buzz… Angel reached over and banged on the snooze button. He had been dreaming about her again. Except this time it didn't feel like a dream it felt real. It felt as real as when she had punched him back in Las Vegas. It felt as real as when he had been thrown fifty feet away and was knocked unconscious. It was that day that he had seen her last and it was that day he used to relive in his dreams. But something was different this time. Something had changed.

Aliza woke gasping for air. She could have sworn that it was real. She had seen him. She had pounced on him. They had kissed. At least that is what she had thought then but now it seemed to her as everything else, that wasn't killing the Dragons, false and unimportant. She had almost convinced herself that he never truly existed and that Angel was a figment of her imagination, but when that didn't work she convinced herself that he was dead. And that is why she had become the 'Bloody Rose' The Dragon Slayer. She got up out of bed and got dressed for another day of hunting.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AWWW! so close. I hope they meet... Wait what am i talking about i'm the writer duh(face palm) sometimes when i'm reading i forgets the important fact... Me = writer. Goshes i need help, but at least i can admit it to myself... HEHEHE<strong>_

_**I hope you enjoyed it and i hope to get the next chapter up soon..**_

_**-Thankz JessiRoad**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**NOOOOOOOOO! back to school again well if i'm going so are you: Angel and Aliza. UMHUM. you know that is i is funnies. Please R&R c u laterz.**_

_**Ususal disclaier here... xsfgbhdjshruekwdbn/...(in some stange language i call sleep fingers)**_

_**-Thankz JessiRoad**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter2:<strong>_

If the dream meant anything he was about to find out. He was assigned to go to the Atlantic Daybreak center which was ironically in Atlantic station. He knew if she was really in Atlanta he could find out now. Demonio, Rein, and himself were at the door to the movie theater. They knocked on the door and,

"A black dog is sleeping in the middle of a black road that has no streetlights and there is no moon. A car coming down the road with its lights off steers around the dog. How did the driver know the dog was there?" the voice asked.

"It's day time." Angel whispered. The door opened to shoe Roberto an old soul turned vampire.

"Come in."

"I got a call from T. D telling me to check in and I was wondering if and Aliza Redfern has come in to the office to at least check it. I was told she was going to be in Atlanta and guessed she would have checked in." He said looking down at his hands.

"No I'm sorry, there hasn't been anyone by that name to check in but we have had other Redferns who come in every other day. I think there was a Celeste, but that's probably her code name. None of the Redferns truly go by their real names. Come on into the lounge it's just a few doors down that is where you'll be meeting the next person you'll be watching over, but she has another guardian. A really surprising one…" He rambled on as they walked down the hall. They passed the recording studio. Angel couldn't help but listen in. The song made his heart hurt.

" I was thinking about you

Thinking about me

Thinking bout us

What we gonna be

Open my eyes and it was only just a dream." The guy sang and then a shockingly familiar voice came in.

"Travel back down that road

Will you come back

No one knows

I realize it was only just a dream." He couldn't help but push open the door to see a man sitting at the booth and a guy singing. When her voice came over it was a prerecording. She was so close and yet so far away.

The guy in the booth sang the next verse and the recording of her voice came on again, but when it came back on singing a whole verse his heart almost fell out of his chest,

"When I be ridin' man I swear I see your face at every turn

I'm Tryna get my Usher on but I can't let it Burn

And I just hope you know that you're the only one I yearn for

No more will I be when will I learn

Didn't give you all my love, I guess now I got my payback

Now I'm in the club thinking all about you baby

Hey, you was so easy to love

But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough

I'm going through it every time that I'm alone

And now I'm wishing that you'd pick up the phone

But you made the decision that you wanted to move on

Cause I was wrong" Her voice was literally music to his ears, but also to his heart. He knew she was here and would be back eventually and hopefully soon. He asked the specialist working the machines who was singing the girl part and he answered, "Celeste Redfern, I think. She has been here a few weeks and comes in every other day or so. She checks in with T.D. himself is what I heard. In fact she just left a few minutes ago. But she's probably long gone." He said as he went back to flipping dials and switches.

Angel went back to Roberto and asked if he could get the details of the Celeste girl and he said sure. So there was an upside to this little trip.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TWENTY MINUTES LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"So you're a Dragon?" Angel asked the girl before him. He had a bad experience with Dragons, the memory alone made him shudder.

"Yes." She had fiery red hair that came down past her shoulders and pale skin with a few freckles on her nose and cheeks. She was about 5 foot 6 and she was very slender. She was dressed like she had just gotten back from school in fact she had just gotten back from school.

"Ad you need protection from the dragon Slayer? What did you call him… the Bloody Rose. Sounds more like a girl to me." He mumbled the last part to himself. Something about this conversation stuck with his memories he just couldn't identify it.

"Yes the Bloody Rose kills them and cuts off their horns, then leaves a rose covered in their blood signing the crime as his or her own." Roberto said. Demonio had a grim look on his face. Angel understood it sounded quiet creepy. Rein didn't show any sign of horror or any emotion besides confidence as if she planned on killing the girl herself.

"So what is the plan?" Angel asked looking to Roberto.

"Thierry is sending a few of the top Daybreakers down to discuss the matter and he suggests I register some of my best Daybreakers along with his in her school to look out for anything suspicious. I've already chosen my top girl and he said he could handle the rest."

"Just out of curiosity who is your top girl?" Angel said looking down at his hands prepared for the blush that he knew would come with the sliver of hope that is would be Aliza.

"Oh none other than Celeste herself. She is the best there is. She was actually sent straight from Thierry all around the country and well she practically landed on my porch step for this mission. Angel couldn't hide the smile that worked its way onto his face. He was going to see Aliza and not only that but he would be working alongside her. But what if she didn't want anything to do with him. He always ended up questioning himself. They finished making plans and he got the information on Aliza's whereabouts. He drove Demonio and Rein and dropped them off at the Eye headquarters as he headed to…Room 666 of the Weston hotel. _Wow_, was all he could think.

Aliza had been tired and disappointed. She was going to be protecting the one thing she set out to destroy and in the process she was going back to school but at least the gang was coming down to visit. But there was no point in protecting the girl. There wasn't anything or anyone after her, except Aliza herself. But even she didn't have a heart of cold (well literally she did but still). She slouched down on the lounging chair in front of the humongous window. She liked to look out over the city and think about how life used to be…but her life had never been anything of the fairy tales.

_**Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Little Aliza looked into the mirror and saw the terrible reflection. Her father had called her beautiful but he lied. She had that huge ugly scar going under her eye all the way to her mid cheek. None of the cute human or vampire boys looked like at her like she was a prize. They looked at her like she was a freak, but at first she hadn't cared but then the day of the 6th grade dance came and a boy had actually asked her to go with him and she said yes. She had gotten her hair done all fancy and had gotten a pretty red dress to accent her complexion. Her dad and mom told her she was beautiful. But again they had lied.

She waited and waited then she decided she would meet him there and when she got there the boy was with his friends and they made fun of her saying things like, "as if someone would ask you to come" and "maybe if you looked in the mirror you'd get the joke" and they may have been kids and nowhere near as mature as she had been she still felt like crap but of course that didn't stop her from going up to the boy who asked her to come on a joke and kick him in the family jewels. And she then said, "Now I see what's so funny" and stormed out. Later after she felt better her dad came in and asked her why she had been crying. She explained and he wasn't happy. She was his strong little girl and emotions like that shouldn't affect her. He asked her if she remembered getting the scar on her cheek she of course would never forget and he said that if she didn't start acting like lamia she was going to have to show her strength again. She didn't want that so she agreed and wasn't tested again for another 4 months.

_**End Of Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

That was one of the less painful memories and now that she looked back on it she had to admit for a 12 year old almost 13 she sure was funny. She kicked him where the sun don't shine and came up with a comeback. She had to applaud herself there. She smiled to herself as she looked out over the city of Atlanta. _From up here it was beautiful, but when you get down there on the streets the beautiful façade disappears and you see it for what it is a jungle full of pain, death, and dirt, a whole lot of dirt._ She added to herself silently. She turned down her ipod; it had been playing Born like This by Three Days Grace. She loved their music. They were defiantly one of her all-time favorite bands. She heard the familiar buzz and intercom saying "Miss Celeste there is someone here for you."

She pushed the button and asked, "Drache?"

"No just shift." The doorman was a shape shifter also. Not many people knew that, but it came in handy for Aliza.

"Send 'em up."

"He is on his way." So who is he…. One thought came to her mind before he was right behind her.

_Angel _she thought to him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah ijust sort of cliffied you. Boom in your face. JK i is just joshin'. Anyway i decided since i ended the last fanfic so early on i would gie you both chapter 1 AND 2 in the same day ish time. so there it is... DID YOU LIKE IT? IDk. I hope you did like it. i even gave you another memoory from Aliza. I know one of my favorite fans said that there must be bad things in there but not all of them is so i gave ou a not so bad memory. i still think the memory is funny so don't shoot me.<strong>_

_**Anyway...**_

_**-Thankz JessiRoad**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter I hope you like it and please R&R. I love reading what you have to say it just makes my day to know tat you take the time to read my fanfics even if there aren't many of you who do every reader counts... **

**-Thankz JessiRoad**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 3: <em>**

_Angel _she thought to him.

He didn't say anything and she understood why. And she just sat there looking out the window. Aliza didn't know how he found her. She couldn't look at him she knew if she did she wouldn't be able to stop it. She could feel his breath on her neck and hear his heart beat race. She wouldn't have blamed him if he never wanted to see her again but there he was standing directly behind her. Something down inside her chest wanted her to turn around and fall into his arms but she couldn't she had just too much pride. So she got up and walked around him without even gazing at him.

"Aliza?"

"Yes?" She asked as she riffled through the papers on her desk. They were all about that damned school she would be going to.

"How long have you been in Atlanta?" he asked as he took a seat on the recently evacuated lounge chair.

"About 3 weeks, Et toi?" She asked with her perfect French accent.

"A month give or take a week." She didn't want to talk about them so she tried to change the subject.

"Did you know that there is a Circle Daybreak member in the room 666 of every major hotel in Atlanta?" She didn't want an answer just a way out of talking to him.

"Um…no I didn't but I- that's not what I wanted to talk about."

"Well can we speed this up I have a meeting with the principle of some damned school. Apparently I'm responsible for getting everyone enrolled." She said while organizing paperwork.

"Yeah I heard that." He said as he stroked the back of his neck. "But I wanted to know-

But he was interrupted by the familiar buzz and voice on the intercom.

"Miss Celeste the valet has pulled your car around front. And I have put you on the wake-up call list for 7:30."

"Thanks I'll be down shortly make sure no one steals my car." She said into the intercom machine with a laugh.

"Alright but I can't make any promises." And he chuckled.

Aliza grabbed her back pack and stuffed the paper work in it and turned to Angel for the first time to see he looked exactly like he did in her dream. But there was no way she would have known that since he did look different since she saw him that day of the fight. But she didn't want to think about it.

"Hey I got to go you can stay but make sure you lock the door if you go okay, thanks. Um' we can talk about this later right?" he nodded and she walked out.

Angel had been planning to have a very important conversation with Alia but she just got away, yet again. He would get the opportunity if it was the last thing he did. And now with them working on the same mission he would get the opportunity and would take advantage of it. For the first time since he entered her room he looked around. He was standing in the living room. There was a modern black suede futon with two silver end tables and a matching coffee table. He had been sitting on a matching black suede lounge chair that sat in front of a huge wall sized window with silver curtains to each side. Everything happened to be black, white, or silver. He walked around and found that the kitchen was modern and had a little bar with chairs. There was one door so he opened it and walked into the bedroom. All of the furniture was white. There was a sheer fabric canopy that went around the bed. It was a kind sized bed with silver and black silk sheets. There were two more lounge chairs and a little table in between them right across from the bed. There were book shelves on every wall except for one and both a vanity and a dresser against that wall.

He could just picture her laying asleep in the bed as he had watched over her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm sorry that the chapter is quiet short but i didn't want to have anything else in that chapter just their first encounter. i feel bad for Angel since he was interupted but he'll get his chance to speak to her.<strong>_

_**I hope you enjoyed it and look forward to more of the story and for your favorite characters to come to town.**_

_**-Thankz JessiRoad**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm sorry to say that this is not the actual chapter but a preview and that the real one isn't coming out soon... Jk i can't even kid with my readers so here is chapter 4 please R&R for me. I really appreciate your support and advice in my writings.**_

_**-Thankz JessiRoad**_

_**Disclamer insert here... (im realy tired of typing disclamers if i didn't own the series yesterday what makes anyone think i do now... Exactly my point!)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>_

Aliza opened the door to the high school. There were still students around. When she walked in all eyes were on her and she didn't understand why. She looked down at herself… for the first time in a long while she wasn't covered in blood and she wasn't wearing all of her dragon jewelry. She was only wearing her necklace and earrings. She honestly thought she looked like a student so they all shouldn't be looking at her like that especially since half of the student body was night people and most of the staff was too. But there definitely was something about Aliza that put all eyes on her even she had to admit it. It was that same quality that gave her the powers she had. And she had recently found out her powers come from her eyes which is why when they are black the power is dulled.

She gave up and walked to the office. The attendant let her into see the principle. She knew why she would be the 'foreign exchange' representative. It was obviously because she could get into your mind without leaving a trace or anything out of the ordinary behind.

"Hello Miss Celeste. I'm principle Tankson. But you can call me Mark." He said with a smile.

"I'll just go by Celeste if that is okay I would like to be treated like any student so I'll just stick with Mr. Tankson." She said as she sat down in front of his desk. "I'm so happy that all of the students from Canada were accepted into your school. And I'm so excited to be joining them. I have the papers for everyone, here you go." And she handed them to the principle with a smile. She could smell the witch blood on him. It's just too bad he's lost, he just happens to be a Harmon. She mentally sighed.

He took them and looked them over.

"Jez, Morgead, Keller, Galen, Rashel, Quinn, Ash, James, Poppy, Demonio or Don, Rein, and Angel." When he mentioned the last one her eyes widened. She hadn't realized he would be coming too. But she didn't give it any more thought after that. The meeting went by quickly. She was given all of their schedules which she changed mentally so that three of them would alternate into the Dragon girl's classes at all times. He looked them over and gave her the bylaws and told her he was looking forward to having them all at her school.

When she walked back into the halls she felt all eyes on her but it was different this time there was something off, she shrugged it off and left. She drove her red Mustang GT to the Daybreak HQ and knocked the secret knock. She made sure to have them answer whenever she knocked. She hated the whole secret riddle saying it was lame. Roberto welcomed her into open arms but she just kept on walking. She could feel their presence and wasn't into wasting time. And she opened the door into the meeting room and there they were…her group. When they looked up some of them smiled a few of them gasped and Ash said, "Now who are you?" She removed her sunglasses and gave an evil red-eyed glare, which he shuddered at.

"I have all of your schedules here and I you could say 'arranged' for at least three of us to be in each of her classes. We alternate between classes. They don't know your last names but odds are some will recognize you so just come up with some excuse about how your lame parents signed you up for school, but make sure you use the same excuse for everyone I am not helping you if you get caught up in your own lies." And at that everyone turned to eye Ash who eyed Quinn who eyed Morgead. "I have three rooms where I'm staying and there are two down with the Eyes, so I made a list of who stays where, don't worry about money I have that handled and I hope you are all ready for some hell.

Jez & Morgead, Keller & Galen, and Rashel & Quinn would be staying in rooms on the same floor as Aliza at the Westin as the others would be staying at the Eyes HQ. James didn't look too happy that he wouldn't be near Aliza but that is to be expected when your practically older brother thinks you've been up to something and you have to admit Aliza's been up to a lot.

Everyone arranged their things in their rooms and when Quinn, Morgead and Galen were busy watching a baseball game Rashel, Keller, and Jez went to Aliza. They all had the same thought on their minds.

"You aren't the one after her are you?" Jez asked seeing as she was closer to Aliza than the others.

"No but whomever is after her has been using my name, and it's starting to piss me off. I means seriously it took a lot of work to get that reputation and here they come and steal it right out from under me. I've known this girl for a while and she is on the right side so she isn't on y hit list. But if she is using us then she will be number one on it." That helped them all to calm down.

"So are you still…" Rashel asked

"Not recently, but yeah I'm still the Dragon Slayer." Aliza said as she went through her dresser. "Have any of you noticed I don't look like I belong in high school?" She laughed a little bit.

"Can't find anything to wear?" Jez asked walking up beside her almost reading her mind.

"Sometimes I wonder if you guys are twins, you know." Keller said as she lounged next to Rashel who nodded in agreement. That caused Aliza to look to each other and then in the mirror. And then they both shook their heads.

"Maybe sisters?" Rashel asked.

"Neh. Okay so what are you guys wearing?" Aliza was still going through her clothes.

They went on like that until they all decided what they were wearing. Keller was wearing a new black jumpsuit, Rashel was wearing dark jeans and a black blouse; Jez was wearing black jeans and a black top with blue writing on it. While Aliza was going to wear black shredded skinny jeans, a white tank top under a red half shirt that said, "Take a picture it will last longer" and her high heeled boots and leather jacket.

Everyone went to sleep as Aliza stared out the window asking herself if that Dragon could actually be using or spying on the Circle Daybreak branch here in Atlanta Georgia. The night went by quickly and soon enough the group was driving to the school. As they passed the sign that said welcome to "Sky View High School" Aliza thought to everyone, _there is no turning back now, Welcome to Hell on Earth. _Many of them disagreed but were soon proved wrong.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well there it is... I hope you liked it and you are probably wondering how the high school experience goes over, well i am too...Just joshin. <strong>_

_**I hope t be updating soon... My grandmother is having surgery because of her cancer so i am on the edge of my seat as i write this and school is starting yet again soo...**_

_**-Thankz JessiRoad**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys i sorry d din't post it sooner but it may be a while till i post... thursday. Groan i hate school andy wwho here it is. Please R&R thankz**_

_**me no ownie nighty world series. Talkie meat leave you alone wit story now... Bye i is talkie meat.**_

_**Okay now i'm serious **_

_**-Thankz JessiRoad**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter5:<strong>_

The group parked their cars in the student parking lot. They were early but there were still a large group kids eyeing them as they gathered into their group next to the cars. Aliza had driven her red Mustang GT, while Ash drove one of her other cars it was a silver Camaro and then Angel drove the black SUV. And Galen drove the blue Honda Element. Aliza knew the cars were a little flashy but she didn't care she wanted to use her cars that would get them there the quickest and with the least amount of disturbances so she had to split the groups up into who was most likely to fight. The groups got out and gathered around so that they could make sure everyone got the plan and knew that they were from Canada. Not many people in Georgia have been there so Aliza told them if they got questioned for their lack of accent to tell them it was a stereotype and to go suck it.

That got some laughs and they actually looked like a group of teens just hanging out so no human would actually know that they were either Vampires, Shape shifters, or anything other than human. They walked in and instantly separated into their groups oof course the dumb asses went together. Rashel, Keller, Galen, and Jez went together. Demonio and Rein went together. That left only Angel and Aliza alone.

"Celeste?" he asked remembering that she had made sure to demand to be called by her most recent code name.

"Yeah?" She said walking ahead and into the halls looking for room 666, Ms. Alinta the senior's councilor's office. She just happened to be a witch and a member of Circle Daybreak. Her soul mate was the tenth grade biology teacher Mr. Henson.

"So about what I was trying to talk to you about earlier.. Well I Um'…"

"Yeah?" She asked again not really paying any attention but getting frustrated at the school lay out because room 665 was right next to 235. _GRRRRRRRR_ she thought mentally.

"Well I was wondering if you had changed your perspective on-

But he was cut off by the sound of someone calling her name.

"Celeste. Celeste" They turned around to see a women in dressy jeans and a white and red blouse apparently red and white were the school's colors and ironically the mascot was the "Sky View Dragons_" I mean seriously? _She thought_._ Her hair was a slightly lighter shade of black than Angels and it was in a braided up do. "I've been looking all over for you. And it's so nice to see you are already wearing your school spirit." Aliza looked down to see she in fact was wearing red and white_. But those were her colors first _she mentally protested.

"Yeah I was just on my way to your office, Ms. Alinta."

"Call me April, I insist." She said in a chirpy voice as she gave Aliza a hug. Angel had to admit it was funny how Aliza looked like she was going to kill herself if April didn't let go. And when she was released she put on her fake smile again.

"No I think I would like to keep this on more of an educational level with everyone." April frowned but didn't get a chance to interrupt. "Any who I would like you to know that everyone is excited and I would also like you to meet, Angel, here." She was practically pleading for help and Angel accepted and did all the talking for the rest of that conversation. Everyone walked to class.

Jez, Keller, and Quinn were in the Dragon's first class and it went well. They didn't have any work to do since it was lit class and they were presenting poems… Everyone presented theirs and even the group had to say ones that came to mind. Next Aliza and Angel had lit and when Aliza went up she quoted a poem that she had written when she was younger….

"Don't you see this crazy world we inhabit?

Don't you hear mother earth crying?

Do you share her tears?

Don't you see the everyday man falling into the black hole known as the recession?

Don't you hear the politicians with their false pretenses and lies?

Do you believe them?

Don't you see the world ending before your eyes?

Don't you hear me next to you as our civilization burns up in flames?

Do you feel the heat?

Do you see the fear, pain, and hurt in my eyes?

Do you hear the people's cries?

When will you realize?

Then what do you see?

What do you hear?

What do you feel?

What do you believe?

What do you show?

... Or do you even exist?" She got snaps from everyone and Angel was staring agape at her but hid it when she came back to sit right next to him. He had been trying to get her attention for a while but wasn't able to since people were presenting. The next class Aliza, Rashel, and James were in the class with the Dragon. Biology and it was decent except for the part where they were dissecting the heart of a cow. It was actually disturbing. But the first three classes were done and it was time for lunch. The group met up at the empty table in the back. Ash and Morgead were the first there and they sat on the table. Ash had caught the eyes of most of the girls and was desperately trying to contain himself probably because one of the girls would tell Mare if he got in trouble but that didn't stop Morgead. He was winking at a group of girls across the room who were giggling in response that was until Jez came in and back handed Morgead then flipped off the girls.

Galen and Keller came in Hand-in-Hand. Rashel and Quinn followed suit. People were starting to stare at the table of inhuman beauty. Demonio and Rein came in talking with the Dragon since they had her last class. James and Poppy walked in and Poppy must have had some sugar since she was practically bouncing up and down when she got to the table. But the staring only got worse as Angel and Aliza entered. They came in from different doors but at the exact same time. Angel had gone looking for her and well it seems that he just found her.

Aliza looked like she was in pain. And it was different than her everyday 'this sucks I wish I was somewhere else' pained look. She looked like she was in mental pain maybe that was because she is.

"What's wrong?"

"Are you okay?"

"Do you want me to get you something?" Everybody was asking different questions.

"Just Shut The Hell Up!" She said. That worked and she took deep breaths.

_It's someone's time of month._ Ash thought and she glared at him evilly.

"No it' just that I have this killer migraine and I'm pretty much feel like the walking dead. And no laughing it isn't funny." She said looking at Ash, Quinn, and Morgead. "Literally everyone is thinking about us and they are doing it so freaking loudly. And then you guys I mean sheesh I wish you would keep your minds shut. It would save me a lot of trouble." She let out a long breath. "I hate school." She finished putting her head in her hands. Angel sat down next to her wishing he could comfort her but she wasn't that type of person. But he tried anyway and was surprised she didn't pull away when he started to rub circles on her back. He felt sort of right.

"Hey who wants me not to kill them?" Aliza said in a suspicious tone as she sat up. Everyone looked kind of scared and some looked worried. "Well one of you go over and see Terence and tell him Redleaf wants a RVOP and it better be on the house or she'll rip what balls he has left off and feed it to principle's Dobermans." She said with an evil smile. All of the guys shifted away from her and the girls all smiled if not plane out laughed. "No I'm serious." This made them all laugh.

Lunch went by quickly and Aliza's headache was still getting worse. They went back to their last class and all met up at the cars. Angel was disappointed that he didn't get a chance to get closer to Aliza and ask her the important question but he did get one tiny step closer to being able to. At that he was at least a little bit happy. Everyone voted and with Aliza's complains they decided to go to Aliza's place.

When they got there, Aliza made sure to make them stop in front of the manager. "Now make sure if any of these hooligans want to come visit me you call in reinforcements they take some work to kick out. I never want to see their faces again, mainly him, him, and him." She said pointing to Ash, Quinn, and Morgead. Everyone laughed and nodded in agreement. Eve Quinn laughed until he realized she also pointed him out. Aliza had one of the better rooms in the hotel and three parking spots in the valet parking. Celeste was a very important member o the community even if she was actually fake. Everyone hung out while Keller and Rashel cooked. No one wanted Jez cooking and if they made Aliza do it she would probably murder them for it. Aliza went to her bedroom to get a smidge of privacy and ended up falling asleep on one of the lounge chairs. And guess who walked in.

He couldn't help but smile at her sleeping peacefully. He went and sat next to her on the same chair. See he appreciated it when she was asleep since she wouldn't push him away. He leaned back and made himself comfortable while watching her. She mumbled something and rolled over until she was completely on top of him. She wrapped her arms around him and mumbled something again. He wanted this to fell the slightest bit wrong but it didn't it felt perfectly right. She breathed him in. As he wrapped his arms around her waist to make sure she didn't roll of the chair she mumbled again, but this time he heard what she said and he couldn't help but smile.

"…My Guardian Angel…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AWWWWW romantic moment...but what if it wasn't Angel? DUN DUN of course it was i wouldn't break up my couple... even though they aen't a couple. But they are my soulmates- no Aliza dosn't believe in soulmates...<strong>_

_**Aliza: Oh give it a rest I'm trying to sllep.**_

_**Jessica: Hell no! I will figure this out if it's the last ting i do. **_

_**Aliza: I could make that possible *Yawns* I um' *opens eyes* wait who-how- Angel why am i laying on your chest**_

_**Angel: But um' ou rolled on top of me... and i-**_

_**Aliza: Get the hell out!**_

_**JK that's not gonna happen...Or is it? DUN DUN DUN**_

_**Okay thankz for readin all my faithful and awesome readers i luv u guys and i hope to be updating soon. But thurday and so forht i might not update as offen. Just a warning...**_

_**-Thankz JessiRoad**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'm sorry that this is so short but i've been very busy. I know you want more and well i do to! But here it is. This is probably farewell for a little while but i will come back and with more chapies so it is sort of win some loose some... Oh and hi to my newest read and review person of sorts: xXxPuppet-GrLxXx**_

_**-Thankz JessiRoad**_

_**Here it is... Oh and disclamer yata yata yata. i'm sure you know the drill.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter6:<strong>

Aliza and Angel had been gone for a while and the guys were getting a little worried. The girls on the other hand had high hopes that they were having alone time. Aliza was still asleep and was slowly waking up. Angel stroked her hair and was deep in thought.

"Angel…mmnh' …. Wait angel?" She sat up and stared at him in disbelief. "wait who-how- Angel why am i laying on your chest?" he blushed which she had to admit was hot on him. He looked away from her and over at the bookshelves and mumbled. If she hadn't been a vampire she probably wouldn't have heard him.

"But um' you rolled on top of me... and i- you started mumbling and I um' well I don't know." He admitted.

Aliza couldn't help but laugh which surprised him. "I'm sorry. I'm usually a light sleeper." She looked down at him and realized she was still on top of him. She felt embarrassed and if she could have she would have blushed. And she did since her glamour was still on. She sat p and moved to the other seat. This made Angel frown. But when she smiled at him he couldn't help but smile back. "So…. How was school?" She asked trying to change the subject and Angel could tell so he lifted an eyebrow and smirked at her. That goddamned smirk, Aliza hated that smirk the main reason was because it turned her on.

"Before at school I was trying to ask you something but every time I tried you had to go so…. I found my answer in your subconscious but I want it from you now." She looked at him with her eyes full of wondering and amusement. But he just realized something. Her eyes were glamoured even to night people but he could see them for their crimson self-right now. "I wanted to know if anything has changed.

"Well yeah-

And again they were interrupted. This time it was by the blaring of music and screams coming from the other room. They both got up and ran into the other room.

"Go to hell. No one insults my cooking even you John Quinn." Rashel screamed as she chased Quinn around with a steak. Ash was sitting on the futon talking on the phone, "So how much is a bunch of beer in this part of town?"

"Shut that fucking music off no one wants to listen to that girl." Jez screamed at Poppy, who was dancing on the coffee table to Justin Beiber "baby"

"All of you shut the Fuck Up before I throw you all out." Everyone turned to look at her. "I am so fucking tired of all of you. Goddamn it and now I am leaving. You better clean this place up by the time I get beck." Aliza screamed as she stormed back into the Bedroom.

"You are going back to bed?" Ash asked.

"Yes I am." She said as she grabbed Angel's wrist and stormed off.

"No obviously nothing has changed." She muttered to herself as she slammed the door shut.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: **_

"God I hate them all." She said as she fell on to her bed. Angel couldn't help but smile at her as he sat down next to her.

"I know that isn't true. You don't hate me… Do you?" He asked putting on a sad look.

She crawled over to him and pushed him down, falling on top of him. "How dare you even suggest such a thing. I could just kill you."

"But you won't" he said with a smirk.

"And why is that?" she asked but was cut off as he pulled her down on top of him and their lips met. But neither held back and the kiss became hungry and passionate very quickly. As their minds melded together the outside world disappeared, but instead of going into each other's minds they met somewhere in the middle. It was a shaded and tranquil place despite the fact that neither of them were calm in the process.

This is why. Angel spoke to her.

How can you be so sure?

It just is. There is no changing what is meant to be.

But….

Just give in.

Why?

Because you know you like this right now.

That…That's not the point.

Please….

I can't. She thought as she pulled mentally away from him, but she liked the contact so she kept her lips to his. His tongue slid on her lower lip asking for entrance so she opened her mouth and their tongues fought for dominance. But if we know anything it is that Aliza must have dominance. He pulled her closer down on top of him and rolled so he was on top. A moan made its way out of her throat as he pressed his hips to hers. Her arms were around his neck as his went around her waist.

Aliza pulled at his shirt and he took it off and threw it to the ground. As her hands made their way up and down his bare chest leaving sparks in their place. The electrical feeling only intensified when their bare skin collided as she lost her shirt also. Neither of them knew how far they were going. Aliza was getting pushed harder down into the bed and surprisingly she let Angel control.

"What the hell?" They broke away and looked to the door to find Quinn standing there.

"Well not much anymore. Get the hell out." Aliza practically shouted in ad out of his mind.

"I just came to tell you that we finished cleaning."

"Well the get the hell out, John Quinn." Aliza said back. He glared at her and then left closing the door behind him. Aliza looked back up at Angel to find him smirking. "I just have one question what are we now?"

He blushed which made Aliza give him a little peck on the cheek to get his attention again. "Well if it's okay I would say a couple."

"Oh I am so sorry I can't." She said very convincingly. He frowned down at her. "But will you be my boyfriend?" He smirked and raised an eyebrow. "I had to be the one to ask. It makes more sense that way." He kissed her cheek and said a simple of course.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There it is. I gave you some fluff. I don't writer what it leads to because i don't feel it's my place. You can imagine what ever you want to happen there. But there is the next chapie. I hope you like it even though it is only...500 or so words but i hope you enjoyed it.<strong>_

_**I have a new fanfic called Tip The Scales and it is on the line of another fanfic about Night world series except with a twist. I hope you like it too. R&R. Please?**_

_**-Thankz JessiRoad**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter8: **

The next day Angel and Aliza were almost inseperable except for when they were in different classes. Aliza was looking for him after their 3rd class and saw a bunch of girls trying to flirt with him from across the cafeteria, and she was outraged. She walked over to him and took his head in her hands and pushed their lips together fiercely. He responded with the same amount of hunger and passion; he pulled her to him and his arms were around her waist. They didn't break away until Angel needed to breathe and he lifted an eyebrow at her. She just smirked and took his hand in hers. That got the girls attention…in fact it got everyone's attention. It also put James on edge. He knew they were soul mates even if Aliza didn't believe in them, but he still didn't trust Angel fully. Aliza wouldn't stand for anyone to not realize they were a thing now that they officially were one. She wasn't giving anyone else a shot at him and he admired that she was straight forward about it. He honestly didn't mind how she was so blunt sometimes although sometimes he could almost swear that James was shooting daggers at him and it was a little unsettling.

But Angel really wanted her to realize that they were soul mates and that she truly loved him. She hadn't admitted it to him even though he frequently told her so. He felt that if she finally admitted it that she would admit her love also but he was wrong on that part. She believed that giving part of your soul to another made you an easy victim and that is only one reason she would never come to face the facts.

But while all this commotion was going on they didn't notice a particular red head staring evilly at Aliza and longing to be in her place. She was going to drain the life out of that girl. She already knew who 'Celeste' truly was and would use that to her every advantage. There were four horns that weren't going to be added to her collection any time soon and they were her own.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Im sorry i havent updated in like forever but here is a chapter. Ive been in a writer's block like stage for this story which is one of the reasons i had started my other fanfic "Tip the Scales" But please review and tell me what you think...<strong>_

_**-Thankz JessiRoad**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: **

Aliza turned to face the girl. Recently she had found out her name was Raja and that she went by Raj. She knew there was something peculiar about the dragon and would find out soon enough. She just hoped it would be enough reason to kill her. She hadn't had much luck in the other two dragons left in Georgia and knew that the girl would be an easy target. But she had to have a good reason if she wouldn't kill the girl in disguise. And she wanted to have the girl look into her own blood red eyes as her life bleed out of her. But she would have to wait if she wanted to do it without putting a level of suspicion on herself. The lunch bell rang telling everyone to get to class.

Aliza leaned into Angel one last time and kissed him passionately on the lips. He frowned when she broke away. He walked on to his next class which was team sports. Raja and Aliza walked along side each other to Theater class. They were working on designing a back drop for the next play which would be in a few days. Aliza and Raja and two other kids: Daniela and Abi, were painting on a drop cloth. As Aliza made simple smooth brush strokes she felt a wet drip on her face. She looked over her shoulder to fins Raj smiling evilly at her. Aliza had red paint all over her white skinny jeans, white leather jacket, and her face. She examined the damage and honestly liked the look it gave on her pants and jacket, but the fact that it was on her skin made her think of blood and whenever she thought of blood on her face she thought of her father and her scars. She looked down to find red dripping down her right arm form the inside of the elbow to the middle of her palm, and she was thrown into a memory.

** Flashback **

Aliza was sleeping in her bed at the hotel in California when she heard the blood piercing scream of her mother. She ran out of the room and into that which her parents were sharing. Her mother was standing there with her father at her throat.

"Who was he?" Redfern screamed at her.

"No one."

"Tell me the truth. It was that male witch now wasn't it"

"Yes, but it's not what you think."

"She isn't even of my blood is she?" He tightened his grip on her throat.

"Yes she is of your blood. He just gave me potions to take during my labor."

"I can't believe you would go to one of them, he was a Daybreaker."

"Yes." She mumbled quietly as a tear made its way down her check.

"You betrayed us, you broke the law. I can't have anyone knowing such a thing." He screamed at her.

"Please…"

"No." He said as he snapped her neck and threw her lifeless body to the ground. He turned to the door to see his ten year old daughter crying. Aliza screamed at him, "How could you? She was your wife."

"No she wasn't and you won't tell anyone about what you saw or heard." He said as he closed in on her. She shook her head in anger. He was outraged and grabbed her elbow stabbing his knife in the joint. She screamed in pain as he asked her, "Will you keep your filthy mouth shut?" But she protested and he sliced it down to her palm. She fell to the floor unconscious. He knew she wouldn't remember the event in the morning but would find a new scar running down her arm.

** End of Flashback**

Aliza was freaking out at the moment while looking down at her arm. She hadn't ever remembered that. She had been told that a Daybreaker killed her mom…. She was outraged but wasn't going to give Raja the satisfaction of pissing her off. So she just walked over to the teacher and asked if she could go clean up. On her way out, Raja grabbed her forearm and said, "I'm so sorry."

And our little Aliza wanted to freak her out a little so she decided to say, "No… But you will be."

"Is that a threat?"

"Nope… It's a promise." She said as she walked over to the gym. Classes were almost over so there were girls in the locker room getting ready to leave. Jez and Keller saw her and asked what was up.

So Aliza grabbed their wrists and dragged them to the shower room. "That bitch Raja has something up her sleeve and decided to make me into a piece of art. So now I have to take a shower and try to get this paint off of myself. Could one of you go tell the others that I will be a little while, and one of you stay here to make sure I don't end up killing the Dragon when I'm done. You never know she could come and steal my clothes." They laughed and Keller said that she would find Rashel so she could tell them. Jez decided to stay and talk to Aliza while she was cleaning up.

Twenty minutes later Jez and Keller and Aliza were walking toward their cars when Rein came out of nowhere and slapped Aliza. But before she made contact she was on the ground. "Why were you trying to slap me?"

"How dare you do that to him?" She said as she got to her feet and started to make a plasma ball in her palms.

"What did I do?" She said as she stepped forward so that the two other girls were behind her.

"Like you don't know." She said as she fired the plasma ball, but when it got half way to her it reversed and came back at her.

"You are no match for me so just give up. There hasn't been one person that I've ever fought that didn't walk away the same. Now if you walk away with a huge hole in your chest that's your choice." She said as she sent an energy blast right at her mind and she fell to the ground holding her head. Aliza kept her hold on her mind and she let go once she saw a drip of blood coming out of her ear. Aliza walked over to the girl and demanded that she stand up. "Now what the hell did I do?"

"I don't answer to whores." She snarled. And Aliza threw her into a car. Aliza turned back to the two girls and asked, "you don't think I'm a whore do you?" and they looked like they were going to cry.

But then Jez got a murderous glare in her eyes and said, "Hell to the No!"

"You have Angel." Keller said.

"Maybe it has something to do with him." Jez said.

"I sure hope not." Aliza said as they got into her car and drove to the hotel. Aliza didn't know what happened but she knew whose fault it was. And she had made a promise that she was going to fulfill to the greatest.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you liked it. I needed more drama and it doesn't stop there...HEHEHE! I hope you liked it and please Reveiw!<strong>_

_**-Thankz JessiRoad**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: **

Angel felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest. He couldn't breathe and he just wanted to fall down on his bed and never get back up. He couldn't believe what he had seen even with the people he had with him at the time. Something just didn't feel right but it didn't mean that he didn't feel the heart break. He just wanted to see her one last time before he left. And yes he was going to leave this time and he doubted there would see each other again after the fact.

** Half an hour earlier **

The end of the day bell rang over the intercom and the students and teachers shuffled out of the buildings. The in class game of basketball went very well. They daybreak boys won and rubbed it into the other team's faces. Angel, Ash, Quinn, and Galen were leaving the gym and waited by the car for the girls. Jams came out with Rein, Poppy, Demonio, and Morgead. Angel was waiting for Aliza but couldn't see her anywhere. He started to get worried until he heard Rashel calling the group over to the silver Camaro that Ash had been driving frequently. "The girls will be out in a little while. There was some sort of incident with some one, I'm not quite sure, but that's what I was told."

After that he could breathe a little easier but something still felt off. He felt as if someone was watching him and turned to see a glimpse of long brown hair with red streaks. He only knew one person with that hair so he grabbed Ash and Rein and ran after her. He turned a corner and almost fainted at the sight before him. Aliza had a boy pressed to a wall and they were in a very intimate embrace. He wanted to die right there and then. He would have too if it hadn't been for Rein and Ash. Ash pulled them all back behind a wall so the couple making out couldn't see them.

"What the hell is that mother fucker doing?" Rein practically screamed.

"Something isn't right. That couldn't have been her. She wouldn't do anything like that." Angel said more to convince himself.

"The hell it is. That is Aliza all right or should I say 'Celeste.'"

"But she wouldn't." He said again not listening to Rein at all but when Ash started to agree he listened.

"I know you don't want to believe it but that sure looked like her and when she came back to Las Vegas last year she did go clubbing and stuff a lot of the time. You've got to admit it sure seems what it looks." He said not meeting Ash's eyes as if was sympathetic. And for once Angel actually thought he was being sympathetic. They walked back to the cars and Angel went straight to the SUV and waited long enough for Ash and Demonio to get in, before slamming on the breaks.

^ ^** ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ End of Flashback.**

Rein had immediately gone to the group once she got Angel into the SUV. She explained in detail what they saw and some of them didn't believe her, but she was still going to stick up for her boss. She tried one more time to explain and told them exactly what she saw down to the type of leather on her white leather jacket. Rashel argued, "She was with Jez and Keller last time I saw her which was a few minutes ago. She had been in the locker room taking a shower because something happened with the paint in her drama class."

"Well I don't give a fuck if you don't believe me. I know what I saw and Ash knows what he saw and Angel, especially, knows what he saw. And we saw it all. I'm going to deal with it myself." Rein left toward the gym and the others left. The whole ride home James was wondering what the hell was happening and if he would be able to find out before someone did something they would regret.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[][] The Present [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

Aliza stormed out of the car and into the Atlantic Station Daybreak HQ. She busted down the door and stomped right in. She turned a corner to find a scared looking Roberto and Davit (the recording specialist) She kept on walking toward the Dragon. She knew where she was and she knew that she was about to make a huge scene and she didn't give a crap. She busted down the door to the conference room and everyone turned to look at her but before they saw her she was at Raja's neck pinning her to the wall with her mind.

"What the Fuck did you do?" She snarled.

"Oh whatever do you mean?" Raja said with fake innocence.

"You know what the Hell I mean. You did something and then Rein came at me calling me a whore so I want to know what your little plan was before everyone here sees something they'd prefer not to. I know you know who I am and I know you aren't scared, and I'll tell you now… That's A Huge Mistake!" She whispered the last part.

"Oh you're right on one thing. I do know who you are, but I'm not scared and I have nothing to fear besides a homicidal vampire who needs to know when to leave the rest of us alone. And I ain't talking about just us Dragons I'm talking about everyone. So how about you back off and give him up, not that you'll have much of a chance with him anymore." And Raja started to laugh. "Oh and instead of being a coward you fight me for real unlike you have so many others of my kind." She said with a malicious glint in her eyes.

"Fine if you want a fight I'll give you one. Under one condition… You don't shift and I won't use any telepathic interference." Aliza declared as she released her mental grip on the Dragon's throat. "Oh and one more thing. James, Round and Round by three doors Down please. Raja did you know I can see the future. And I've seen how this plays out, and so have you. So I chose a song that will fit for the first half before I get tired of pretending to fight…" Aliza couldn't help it she liked to play with her prey. She took off her leather jacket and stripped down to her blood red fighting tank top. She removed her glamour and her scars showed, her hair shortened to just below her shoulder blades and had only one streak of red in the bangs, and her eyes went back to their crimson red selves.

"Whatever you say, but it won't be as easy, Bloody Rose." And there were a few gasps around the room. As the music started Aliza decided to say one last thing… "When you fight me you loose the horns." HAHAHA she laughed.

_There's one who takes it all_

_ And there's one who takes the fall_

_ One who never wins_

_ And there's one who stands again_

_ There's one who lives in pain_

_ And there's one who has no shame_

_ There's one to tell the lies_

_ And one to make the alibis_

Aliza and Raja were circling each other once they had made half a rotation Aliza spotted him in the door way and was reminded why she was fighting. They were fifty feet away from each other in the huge conference room and Aliza was confident she could make the jump onto the table that separated them in a second. She was just waiting…. There Raja hade slightly moved her foot back and ran at Aliza whom ducked her right hook, caught her fist and spun her giving her enough time to do a black flip and land on the table enough to give her another advantage.

_Round and round and round and round we go_

_ Where we're gonna stop nobody knows_

She loved this song and knew it fit so perfectly. Raja was after her again, and she blocked punch after punch. They were in the middle of the table when Raja tried to sweep Aliza off of her feet and Aliza jumped and landed hard on Raja's knee. She kept one foot there and whispered in her ear, "Tip1, don't ever sweep someone off of their feet, unless you want a broken knee." She jumped off of Raja's knee and did a quick spin-kick and Raja caught her foot. "Tip2, never do that while sitting or lying on the floor." And then Aliza twisted her foot and jumped up on her other one kicking her where her chin met her neck.

_There's one who makes the rules_

_ And there's one to play the fool_

_ (Always a fool)_

_ One with jealous hands_

_ And there's one to be the friend_

_ (Everybody needs one)_

_ There's one who wins the fight_

_ And there's one who sleeps at night_

_ There's one who will stand tall_

_ But we will all fall_

Raja was launched to the other side of the room and grabbed her by the throat. When she turned to look over her shoulder she saw something flicker and the next thing she knew there was a stinging pain in her abdomen. She looked down to see a steak in her stomach.

"You never said no weapons." Raja said.

_Round and round and round and round we go_

_ Where we're gonna stop nobody knows_

_ Something's wrong, I feel it in my soul_

_ Round and round and round and round we go_

"And that your right about… it's just too bad that you missed. But I never do." And with that Aliza rammed her palm into Raja's chest, pushing in the double sided blade she always kept with her. She pulled her hand away and dropped the Dragon to the ground. She noticed that no one gasped when she was staked but they did when she killed the Dragon. Seriously did they not care about her… Yeah that makes her feel so good about herself. When she finally turned to face the music they were staring at her stomach. She looked down and sighed. She had almost forgotten about the stake. But she didn't care she just kept walking and walking. Once she got to her car she opened the door and threw the stake in. Aliza had just had enough of this crappy world and crappy life. She took a deep breath and sat in the seat. She could hear a heart beating and looked to the passenger seat to see Angel siting there holding her leather jacket and half shirt. She took them and muttered thanks.

"I should have known it was a trick" he said not being able to look her in the eyes.

"yes you should have."

"But you can't blame me it was so real."

"But I wouldn't have done that to you."

And then he looked at her to see the compassion and fury in her eyes. His were pained and filled with guilt. "How can I be sure?"

"We're soul mates and one soul mate wouldn't-

But before she could finish he took her face into his hands and kissed her with so much passion and hunger but not to mention love that it was almost as if they would kiss forever, but he broke away just to smirk at her and say….

"You had me at soul mates." And then he brought his lips back down to hers.

* * *

><p><strong>B A M! i hope you liked it cause i loved writing it... HEHEHe she finally admitted they were soulates and that bit*h of a Dragon is ddead... or is she? no im just kidding or am i? iim sorry ive been talking like that all day or have i? grrrrrr im gonna stop now... or am i? Oh wellllllll. <strong>

**Thanks for all of your beautiful comments i hope to write somemore of my other story tip the scales soon... but i hope i made up to you that i hadn't been writng for a day or two and this one is one of my longests so yay...**

**-Thankz JessiRoad**

**Ps: Review pretty pwease? (0.0) **


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter11: **_

**The next few days went by in a blur. The gang went to school everyday and started packing to move back up to Las Vegas. They said their goodbyes to their newly made school friends. And were about to get on the plane to leave Georgia. Aliza stood with her bag in her hand and looked at Angel. Aliza had agreed to go back and live with Thierry, but Angel had to stay to run his missions in the south. It would be months if not a whole year before they would see each other again. **

**Both of them had been dreading this day and now they were at the part where they would have to say goodbye. She couldn't look him in the eyes. She couldn't look him in the eyes and then just leave him. She finally had admitted she needed him and now she was losing him. She was at the point where she was going to stay but they desperately needed her in Las Vegas because of a Dragon related issue and she knew that it would help more to be there at the more. She wasn't sure on what to do. **

**He gazed down at her he wasn't looking forward to the minute when she would walk past the attendant and officially be out of his reach, yet again. He reached down and pulled her chin up so she would look him in the eyes. **

**Ten minutes later they were on the plane. Aliza looked over the city of Atlanta. A tear in her eye as she said her final goodbye to her Angel.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I so sorry it was so short but i need a sow part to lead to the next part... so ill update somemore later at least ihope. I'm dreading tomorrow and my physics and Brit Lit classes. Too much homework for one stiking day... Oh well i hope you like it. PLEASE Review cause i love it when you do.<strong>_


	12. Chapter 12

All hell breaks loose….

* * *

><p><em><strong>IK i have been gone for so long so here please read!<strong>_

_**Rest in pieces... Reese's Pieces that is hehehehee**_

_**-JessiRoad**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: <strong>

The next few days went by slowly and every second was torture. If they weren't laying around they were sleeping or they were just doing nothing. But a few people were doing something stimulating… Jez and Rashel were kicking their soul mates' butts. And Poppy was running around screeching to a Justin Beaver song. James and Thierry were discussing the stock market and how "We need to pull out of BP since they were about to take a big fall" as James prophesized.

"He's right there. I've seen it. You need to sell then short sell a hundred stocks to make up for the loss of 2010." Aliza sighed as she sat down on the leather recliner. She hadn't done anything major since she came back to Las Vegas. She was bored and of course missing Angel. James and Thierry continued their story as if she hadn't said anything.

_Sigh… _Nothing….. _Sigh… _Nothing.

"God damn you all." She sighed and exited the living room. Which put all eyes on her.

"She has been a complete mess since we left Georgia," James said.

"I actually think she is doing quite well." Ash said with a smirk. "At least she isn't out there killing a million or so people again." Quinn laughed as if it was a joke and Thierry gave him a disappointing look as he stood and went to talk to his depressed niece.

"Aliza please sit and let us talk." She nodded in obedience and sat with him on the back porch before looking down at her hands and letting a tear escape her eye. He took his niece in his arms and comforted her in her time of need. He convinced her to go out with Hannah and see a movie. So she complied, she and Hannah went to the cinema.

"So what do you want to see? Something funny, something adventurous, No you want to see something with a lot of butt kicking," Hannah decided when she thought back to how Aliza was when she first came into the Daybreakers' lives.

"I don't care just not something sad."

They ended up seeing Sherlock Holmes 2 and they laughed, but she had a good time for the first time in a long time. She missed him but knew that her being pathetically heartbroken wouldn't help anything.

"So I have an idea, how about you and me go on a little vacation. We are gonna go with the other girls, and no guys and we are going to party and relax." Hannah said and Aliza looked up curiously nodding.

"That sounds like a lot of fun, and very relaxing so yeah we should." They went back to the mansion and talked to Thierry about it, he was set against it until Hannah seduced him into agreeing. It was a little disturbing for Aliza to see her uncle being seduced so she let the room and let Hannah and Thierry have at it. She went and played so COD with her cousins/ nephews. She was kicking but thirty minutes later when Hannah came back in with a huge smile on her face and two thumbs up saying that the vacation was a go. Ash couldn't help notice the Lady's appearance and smirked.

"Had fun?" he asked and Hannah blushed. Aliza smacked him on the back of the head in a signature 'Gibbs' smack'

"At least she gets some unlike some people around here I know." She said with an evil laugh. Everyone knew Ash was sexually frustrated ever since lint when Mare gave up sex. So he was looking very impish at the moment.

"I'm so excited we are going on vacation."

"Where are we going?" Quinn said.

"Um you are not going anywhere! We women are getting away for you crazies. And while we are gone you will be doing the chores, cooking, cleaning, and office work that women are stereotyped to do."

"No way that isn't fair!" Ash said with a scream, "And there is no way that Thierry would go for that."

Aliza pointed towards Hannah's sex hair and slightly dazed expression. And Ash ran away screaming curses to his room, probably trying to seduce Mare before she left. And they all knew he wasn't going to get any before the end of lent.

"WOMEN PACK YOUR BAGS WE ARE GOING ON VACATION!" Aliza thought to everyone.

She could hear their responses.

Poppy was jumping up and down on her bed singing "we are going on vacation!" over and over again.

Rashel was trying to convince Quinn to get out of her suitcase as she laughed at his childish antics.

Keller was kind of bored and not looking forward to it, but knew that she could potentially have a lot of fun.

Jez was screaming at the top of her lungs "Hallelujah, praise the Lord, I can finally get out of this hell hole."

Morgead was packing his bags until James came in and told him only the WOMEN were going. Then he strung out curses before planning a 'BASH' with lots of beer and strippers as James shook his head disappointed in the young vampire.

Mare was trying to get Ash to put his clothes back on and to stop playing what he calls his 'sexy music.'

Gillian was packing her bags with Iliana and Thea.

Jade was crying about how she didn't want to leave Mark, as Kestrel threatened her life if she didn't stop her incessant blubbering. And Rowan tried to get them to both just shut up.

Blaise was packing her charms so she could charm some boys into doing whatever she wanted while on vacation.

And Maggie was trying to convince Delos that the telephone was indeed not going to eat his ear, when she would call him every night.

As the women gathered at the Limo with their stuff, Aliza watched and made gagging sounds as the soulmates all kissed and said goodbye. And as they all packed in they turned to Mare who was being humped on the leg by Ash. Thierry pulled Ash back and whispered to him to get a hold of himself of course he didn't mean it the way Ash took it. An hour into the flight Ash made Mare send him a picture of her saying that he was in desperate need of her sexiness. They all knew what he wanted it for but didn't want to think of him like that, since he was related to almost all the girls in some way.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys sorry it has been like forever since i updated this story and it being one of my if not the most successful story i've posted on here. i found new hope in it and ever since Angel left it i had kinda not liked where it was going but i found an oppertunity for some humor and also just happiness for Aliza. Please review and tell me what you think. i am about to update my Tip the Scales story too... i think so yeah look for that to see if i have.<strong>_

_**Any who i would also like to say thanks for being faithful to my story and i love that you guys actually like my stories and i hope the comedy in thus chapter made up for the lack of chapter updates... so yeah**_


End file.
